Methods for separating oil and protein from corn are known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,148,366 B2 discloses methods for separating oil and protein from corn and corn products by membrane filtration and solvent extraction. In the '366 patent, an ethanol solution is mixed with dry grind corn to form an extraction solution including ethanol solution, oil and corn solids. The extraction solution is separated into corn solids and a filtrate, with the filtrate including the ethanol solution and oil. The filtrate is membrane-filtered to restrain an oil concentrate from the filtrate and pass a permeate of the ethanol solution.
Further, the separation of sugars from stems and roots, and oil from seeds have been proposed and disclosed. These systems include separating oil from oilseeds and other materials by centrifugation (U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,608,729 B2, 7,601,858 B2), solvent extraction (U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,868,195 B2, 6,166,231) and membrane separation (U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,433,146 B1, 7,148,366 B2). Also, vacuum filtration and centrifugation methods (U.S. Pat. No. 6,387,186) have been disclosed to separate raw sugar solution (juice) from sugar plants, such as sugarcane and sugar beets.
All grasses accumulate sucrose or other non-structural carbohydrates in the stem prior to the initiation of flowering. Their large diameter stems serve as storage organs and are easily pressed commercially to release their liquid contents. Recently, particular genetic and breeding approaches have been made to divert carbon flux from sucrose to oil synthesis and storage in those plants. Unlike traditional plants, the modified plants accumulate substantial amounts of both oil and sugars in their stems and leaves. However, processing methods for the separation of both sugars and oil from stems and leaves of these modified plants have not been reported. Thus, there is a need for improved separation processes/systems capable of separating both sugars and oil from the stems and leaves of modified plants. The present disclosure now provides such a method